Preguntas
by Kayazarami
Summary: ¿Por que siempre le pregunta lo mismo, si sabe que solo está con él por obligación? Drarry


**Preguntas**

-¿Me quieres?

Se mordío los labios. No debería haber preguntado algo tan obvio.

-No.-escupió Harry, como si las palabras fueran veneno-Nunca te quise, no te quiero ahora y jamás lo haré.

Pensó en madelcirlo, el golpearlo, en encerrarlo en una habitación oscura durante días sin comida, hasta que diera su brazo a torcer y le dijera lo que quería oír, pero no tenía caso.

Lo vio dar media vuelta sin mirarlo ni un segundo más. Sabía que estaba siendo altanero, despectivo. Y que no debería permitirselo, pero...

Cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con un portazo, suspiró cansado y se encaminó tristemente hasta su despacho, en donde, bajo llave, se permitió que una mueca de dolor cruzara su rostro.

No habría amor, nunca. Harry se lo había dejado muy claro. Y a pesar de que lo sabía, de que no debería culparlo, que había sido él quién, utilizando todas sus influencias en el mundo mágico una vez su padre ingresó en Azkaban, lo había atado y obligado a estar con él por todos los medios.

Había sobornado, amenazado, extorsionado y jugado a los negocios hasta dejarlo solo, sin un knut para comida ni nadie a quién recurrir.

¿Sus amigos? La sangre sucia había partido a Francia, para continuar sus estudios y el comadreja la había seguido poco despúes. ¿Trabajo? Lamentablemente el Ministerio tenía demasiado que ver con su familia como para darle empleo. Y Potter era demasiado orgulloso para pedir asilo en la Madriguera y empobrecer más a los Weasley.

De modo que optó por un crédito que a través de otros, Malfoy le había otorgado. Y malvivío de él durante un año, hasta que Draco se personó en el pequeño cuchitril en donde había estado viviendo a reclamar lo que era suyo.

No se lo había podido devolver y antes que ir a Azkaban, derrotado y solo, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la única vía que le había dado: convertirse en su pareja, ir a vivir con él.

-Es mío-susurro Draco sin compasión mientras se servía generosamente de una botella-Mío para hacer cuanto quiera con su cuerpo, para tenerlo si así lo deseo-bebió y el trago le supo a amargura-Pero nunca me pertenecerá por completo.

Si no fuera un Malfoy, si no fuera un mago de sangre pura educado para el poder y no para los sentimientos, habría llorado.

Pero no lo era, así que sin compasión, tratando de olvidar su realidad, se encaminó a su habitación. Bueno, la habitación de los dos desde hacía seis meses.

Dibujo una sonrisa retorcida que borró el sufrimiento y abrió la puerta. En su interior, al margen de los muebles victorianos que Draco había escogido para decorar su mundo privado, Harry estaba en el alfeizér de la ventana mirando el exterior con expresión calma.

-¿Por que insistes en preguntarmelo, Malfoy?-cuestionó, sobresaltando un poco al rubio, que no esperaba que él diera señales de vida hasta que estuviera en la vergonzosa situación de somterse a sus caricias, como cada noche-Ya sabes como son las cosas. No estoy aquí a voluntad. Si por mi fuera no habría querido saber nada más de ti. Nunca.

Draco tragó, silenciosamente, ignorando el dolor. No debería ser importante, realmente él había elegido tener a Harry con o sin su consentimiento. Tenerlo para él y nadie más.

-¿No vas a responderme?-insitió el moreno, poniendose en pie frente al causante de todas sus desgracias-¿Para que preguntas? ¿Es esa la finalidad de todo este juego? ¿Rendirme a tus pies? ¿Tratar de conseguir lo que nadie más pudo, ni Voldemort: someterme?

-No, Potter-respondió al fin el Slytherin-Nada de eso.

Consciente de haber dicho más de lo que convenía, de lo que era necesario, Draco dio media vuelta. Aún podía ir a su despacho y terminar de arreglar sus asuntos. Menos trabajo para mañana, más tiempo para que al Grinffindor se le fueran las ganas de preguntar. Pero Harry lo aferró fuertemente del brazo.

-Responde.

-No tengo necesidad. Eres tú quién está en deuda conmigo, Potter. No hay motivos por los que yo deba responder tus preguntas.

Harry lo soltó, herido. El rubiose mordió la lengua, consciente de que su vena Malfoy podía con él. Suspiro y tomó el picaporte, cuando algo lo dejo helado.

-¿Me amas, Malfoy?

Dio la vuelta a toda prisa, dipuesto a contestarle de la forma más fría posible, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado. El tono rojizo sobre su piel albina era muy, muy notorio. Y Harry no estaba ciego.

-¿Y qué si fuese así?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle, antes de salir furioso de su habitación sin mirar atrás, maldiciendo su palidez.

Segundos déspues de que Draco se fuera, Harry reaccionó. Se tocó la cara y se pellizcó repetidas veces, constatando que no era un sueño. Apoyó luego las manos sobre el tocador y se pregunto que haría esa noche, cuando Draco fuese a exigirle el "pago" por su deuda.

Al alzar la vista, se encontró con su rostro en el espejo.

-Maldición.

Él también estaba sonrojado.

**Fin**


End file.
